1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to optical cable apparatus more particularly to fiber optic cassettes having a drop handle with controllers for fiber optic cables.
2. Technical Background
In optical cable networking apparatus including convergence points and distribution frames, such as in fiber-optics networking, there is a constant demand for components permitting high-density distribution with very high fiber termination counts in a small, confined volume. Accomplishing the high-density distribution with high fiber termination counts requires efficient utilization of space with due regard to constraints put on optical cables, such as minimum bending radius. As such, an ongoing need exists for optical-cable networking components that can effectively utilize a confined volume when large numbers of optical cables are present, while simultaneously avoiding sharp bends to the optical cables.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. The Applicants expressly reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinence of any cited documents.